The twisted tales of Harry Potter
by myumyuneko
Summary: Non-con, Rape! Sex lot's of it! Yuri, Yaoi M-Preg Language! Crossovers! Cross-dressing. You've been warned! Pairings: Harry x Ron Ron X Draco Draco X Edward Cullen Draco X Jacob Black Percy Weasley X Oliver Wood Bill Weasley X Edward Cullen Charlie Weasley X Cedric Diggory Luna Lovegood X Ginny Tom Riddle X Myrtle Remus Lupin X Myrtle Lucius x Severus James Potter x Severus
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: _Warnings and pairing are in the summary. If you don't like it then don't read this. _**

**Disclaimer: I don't and will never own Twilight or Harry Potter Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer and Harry Potter originally belongs to J.K. Rowling. **

Chapter 1 (There will be more If I get enough positive reviews...)

Ron grumbled as he slipped on the dress, wrapping his hand-made scarf more tightly around his neck. Ron didn't want to leave his room, he didn't-really REALLY didn't want to even have the dress on!

But he had to.

Why?

Because he lost a fucking bet! That's why!

Ron had to admit though, as he stood there, brushing his red curly locks of hair, that he kind of looked like a flat-chested girl! Which, actually only really made things worse for the poor Weasley boy. Ron set the brush down and took a deep breath as he walked over to the door.

He turned the knob, slowly. Very slowly. As slowly as he possibly could. Walking silently through the common's room. People turned and look at him, questioningly. Ron turned red, his hands going up in defense. "I-I lost a bet okay!" The looks that Ron got now were sympathetic ones.

Ron sighed and passed the common's room, walking through the halls silently. Harry who had been talking to Cho, gapped as Ron passed by him, and he ran to catch up with him. "Ron?" Harry said. "Is that you?" Why are you wearing a-." Ron cut him off quickly. "I lost a bet and so now I have to wear girly clothes for the rest of the fucking year..." Harry starred at Ron, Ron took notice of this and glared sharply at his best friend. "HARRY! Quit looking at me like that!"

Harry shook his head. "Ah. Whoops. Sorry Ron!" Ron sighed, and they kept walking. Soon though, Harry had to turn so that he could get to class. Ron missed the company, but he wasn't alone for to long because soon he heard a familiar snort. Ron gritted his teeth. Great. Just what he needed right now. "Weasel."

Malfoy.

But he supposed he wouldn't be able to avoid the slytherin forever anyhow. He knew that this was just bound to happen...Ron turned around, crossing his arms over his chest. Glaring at the blonde wearing all green and silver. He was a bit surprised to find out that Draco's lackys weren't by his side. "Might as well get all of your jokes out now Malfoy, because this stupid bet lasts all year." Draco snickered a bit. "Ah haha! Well, well, well. Where can I even BEGIN to start? There's just so much! So little time!" Draco chuckled as Ron growled. "Bugger off Malfoy! Just bugger the hell off!"

Ron turned his heel, and started to walk away, that is until Malfoy grabbed his wrist and stopped him. "Grr!" Ron twisted around so that he was facing Draco. He tried pulling away, but Draco held on tightly. "What the-bloody hell Malfoy! Let go of me!" Draco only tightened his grip. "Let go!" Ron yelled, furious and, constantly trying to pull free. "You know Weasel." Draco finally said, after being silent for so long. "Your actually really cute in that dress..." He mumbled into Ron's ear. With that being said, he let go of the now shocked red-head. Walking away.

"What-the hell?" Ron mumbled, scratching the side of his head. "Did-did Malfoy just tell me I was cute?" Ron shook his head. "Nah." And continued walking. The twins pulled Ron behind their shop which had grown fairly bigger. "Ah! Guys! What the hell!" Ron yelled at the twins who first looked at each other, and then back at Ron. "Ron-why are you in a dress?" The two asked at the same time. Looking at Ron.

"I don't have to explain myself to you!" He replied, while crossing his arms and even glaring a little. Frowning the two muttered a temporary truth spell. "Now." They said. "Why." George started. "Don't you tell us..." Ron let out an aggravated grunt. "I lost a bet okay?" George perked, and Fred raised a red eyebrow. "With who exactly? And what was the bet?" Did their questions ever stop? Ron wondered.

"Blaise fucking Zabini, and I bet him that I could-dominate someone..." The twins bursted out into fits of laughter an Ron bawled his fists at his sides. "Aw-Shut-up!"

With their eyes both still twinkling, they brought Ron close and gave him a soft hug. Ron sighed and hugged them back. They ran their larger hands through his thick curly locks of hair. "Oh come on now little brother!" George smiled nuzzling his cheek affectionately, Fred scowled a bit jealous. "Were only teasing you." George continued to say, ignoring his twins glare. "George..." Fred growled out in warning, and with a heavy sigh he let Ron go. "So it just for the day, then Ronny? Or for the year?"

Ron let his head drop on Fred's chest. He was so tired..."Year." He mumbled. "Tired Ron?" Fred rubbed his back gently, Ron murred and nodded his head. The twins smiled George picked Ron up, holding his little brother in his arms. Ron was beyond startled and he wiggled around in his arms. "What are you doing George?" He was putting up to much of a struggle because he was so tired, but he was giving some. "Taking you to our room so you can sleep..."

He continued to give his brother affectionate kisses and licks. Fred frowned. So that's how it was gonna be huh? Fine. Game on George. Game on!

Fred closed any distance between his and Ron's face. Ron meeped, but soon, he was kissing his older brother back. Fred stealing the youngest male Weasley boy's first kiss...George though, was to focused on Ron's neck to notice. Fred entered his tongue inside Ron's open mouth, tongue's wrestling for dominance, but Fred of course had won the battle. Ron breathed through his nose as Fred instead chose to breathe in Ron... George wasn't making it any easier on Ron when he slid the dress down a little.

Fred broke the magical kiss and smiled at Ron who for the moment was utterly breathless. "This-This is wrong you guys...You-you need to stop." "I'll stop when Fred does." Fred shook his head. "Well I'm not stopping..." Ron shuddered as the twins removed him of his pretty dress and his very manly boxers.

"Besides!" Fred grinned and licked the shell of the other red-head's ear. His voice tenderly mixed with huskiness and lust. "Aren't you enjoying this? Aren't you enjoying your older brothers touching you like this? Doesn't it feel good little brother?" He whispered, licking his ear again. All the while, Ron could feel George's hands travelling lower and lower.

"I-I." Ron was finding that it was getting harder and harder to talk. His body was slowly giving into the new feelings..."I-like it..." He whispered softly, making both of his older twin brother's smile proudly.

"Then it's settled." George cooed. "Guess it is~!" Fred's hands went directly to his erect nipples brushing over them lightly at first, as he lowered himself and sucked happily on the other one. Swirling the nub around in his mouth. "Ah! F-Fred! G-George!" Ron moaned out. Weakly clutching onto his brother's head. George was getting dangerously close to touching a certain hole..."No George!" Ron whimpered. "Please! Not there! D-Don't touch me there!" George tsked.

"Now now, Ronald you wouldn't want your secret about being gay to get out would you?" Ron gasped. "H-How do you know about that!"

Fred grinned, giving him his trademark grin of trouble. "Are you guys-blackmailing me?" Ron couldn't believe this! His twins. His twin brothers-were blackmailing him! His brother's said nothing, they just continued on.

George wet'ed his fingers and slipped a finger inside, Fred had gone down to Ron's neglected length. Ron shook his head and whispered, "No...Don't..." But Fred wasn't listening, he wrapped his mouth around his little brother's member.

Ron gasped, throwing his head back. "N-no-ho-no!" Ron pushed himself away from his brothers. "Stop it. Stop it. STOP IT!" He squeezed his eyes shut and curled up. He wanted to be left alone! "Ronald~!" They slowly pulled away and off of him. "NO!" He whisper-yelled at them, shaking his head.

The twin's looked at each other with a frown. "Fine. I'm sorry Ron." George rubbed the side of Ron's face with his hands gently. "No, We're both sorry Ron." Fred corrected. "We wanted to wait until you were sixteen actually!" George added with a soft laugh. "But fifteen is so close-!" Fred stretched some.

"And not to mention the fact that your hard to resist when your in a dress." "Stop talking already." He mumbled as he let out a rather cute sounding yawn. "Stop talking about it, and I'll be able to forgive you. If you try any of this again I'll hex the both of you."

Ron grumbled, snuggling into Fred's chest. Fred smiled and pulled Ron closer, kissing the top of his brothers head. George's chest pressed against Ron's back.

Ron would cast a spell on himself later to get rid of the memory so things wouldn't become awkward between him and his brothers "We love you dear little brother...Truly we do..." Ron had fallen asleep though. "George, are we going to try this again when he's older?" One word, "Yes." Fred nodded at George and smiled.

Later when Ron woke up his twin brothers were still sleeping. He cautiously slid away from them and waved his wand over himself. He poof'ed into a pink tank-top, and a black miniskirt with heels. It wasn't his choice, but Blaise's. Everyday he programmed a new outfit for Ron to wear. Ron groaned as he looked at himself in the mirror, stealing George's pants and putting them under the short skirt.

"Fuck my life." He growled.

"And fuck Blaise Zabini!"

Ron stormed angrily out of his brothers room, slamming the door shut. Startling the two and making them wake up. "What was that all about?" George shrugged, looking over to see their dresser drawer were wide open. George blinked, getting up and walking over to it He peered inside curiously. "Hey Fred?" George turned back to where Fred was; pulling on his black robes. "Yeah?"

"I think that Ron just stole a pair of my pants!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Snape rose an eyebrow at Ron as he sat down, his face red. Zabini sat next to him, his eyes twinkling with amusement. "The pants weren't part of the outfit." He pointed out. "It's just became part of the outfit." Ron grumbled, glaring at the other.

"Ron you really don't want to make me mad. Not when I'm programming your outfits..." Ron gulped at the hissed warning. Ron pulled him into a hug. "Buddy! Pal, chum! Some other bubbly word!" He laughed, not only hugging Ron back but pulling him into his lap.

Ron squeaked, but didn't pull away or yell at him to let go. Only because Ron feared what the next outfit may be. Harry was looking at Ron and oddly enough, so was Malfoy.

Ron sent a wave to Harry, and a glare toward Draco. Harry had blushed and looked away, while Draco remained looking at him. Smirking. Ron rolled his eyes at him and looked away.

Ron tried to focus on Snape's lesson on potions but Blaise's lap wasn't all that comfortable and so Ron started to squirm. Blaise seemed to take notice and smiled. He lifted Ron up and placed him back in his seat.

"Your truly adorable, you know that Ron?" Ron blushed. "Ah-thanks Blaise..." Blaise's smile turned into a softer sort of smile. "Ron I need you to do something for me..." Ron perked. "What is it Blaise?" Ron could see the hesitation in Blaise, he found it highly strange, but said nothing in acknowledging the fact. He waited for Blaise to continue, and he did.

"I need you to go on a date with a friend of mine." Ron blinked, then started laughing. "Is that all? I'd be more than glad too! What's her name?"

Blaise shook his head. "No Ron, It's a guy." Ron raised a eyebrow. "A blonde Slytherin." Ron thought about that. It was a guy, in Slytherin, with blonde hair...Wait! Blaise couldn't mean that-.

"I want you to go out on a date with Draco." Ron was afraid he was going to say that. "No fucking way in hell!" Ron would have shouted it had they not been in potion's class. "Fine then-." Blaise flashed an image through Ron's mind.

In it.

He was wearing a strapless white tank-top with the words, "I love snakes." In green, on the back was a snake and he was wearing tight, TIGHT shorts with a rainbow stripped belt to hold them up.

"Dear god no! I'd be raped for sure in that outfit!" Blaise shrugged. Ron sighed in defeat. "Okay, okay. ONE date, And then he leaves me alone!" Blaise nodded. "Of course."

He could NOT believe he was doing this! After class, he quickly packed up his things and put them away. Managing to just catch Draco in time before he walked out. "Malfoy! Wait!" He grabbed the others hand to stop him, when he did he let go.

"Oh. Weasley, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Malfoy was smiling, head cocked to the side in an attempt at a innocent gesture. Ron rolled his eyes. Obviously he wasn't buying it.

"Malfoy, would you like to go on a date with me?" Ron finally asked, Draco's smile never faltering-and it even seemed to have grown. "Maybe." He said, flicking his wrist. "But call me by my first name." Ron groaned and bit his lip. "Draco-." He paused, the name felt so strange coming out of his mouth.

"Please go out with me." Draco pulled Ron close, grinning from ear to ear. "Meet me near the forest then, at 8:00 p.m. Sharp. Don't be late~!" Malfoy purred into his ear. Then, calmly pulled away and was walking away. Ron shook his head and grumbled.

"Fuck my life."

-

"But Ron! You can't possibly go out with Malfoy!" Harry said, pulling Ron to his chest. The covers over them. "I have to Harry!" "Is the outfit really THAT bad Ron?" Ron merely nodded. "Sadly, it is Harry."

Harry took off his glasses, setting them down gently on the bed-side table. He let his hands rest on Ron's shoulders, massaging the tensed skin with his hands. "Your so stressed Ron!"

He murmured, kneading his hands into the soft freckled skin. He worked out on a stubborn knot. "Mm..." Ron cooed as he let Harry's magic fingers relieve him of his tension.

"I can help you though, I can help you relax...I can help you if you'd like. Would you like that Ron? Would you like me to help you feel better?" Ron's head quickly nodded, already lost in the wonderful sensation.

"Turn around-with your stomach on the mattress." Harry ordered, and Ron gladly followed it, rolling over so that he was laying on his stomach instead of his back. Harry got on his knees and leaned closer. He gently pulled off Ron's pink tank-top. Ron raised his upper body so it could be done much more easily.

Harry's hands explored the soft creamy tanned skin. Freckles were on his shoulders, and some were even on his back. He pushed his hands around the shoulder blades and ran a finger down his spine, causing Ron too, in turn gasp and shudder.

A alarm going off caused them both to jump. The clock was flashing 8:00 p.m. "Shit!" Ron shouted, grabbing his pink tank-top and pulling it on as he scrambled out of his shared bedroom.

Harry sighed slamming the button down on the alarm to make it shut up. Maybe it was for the best that Ron left. His friend might have noticed the size-able bulge in Harry's pants if he had stayed for to long.

"Or maybe Ron should have stayed..." Harry thought out loud, heading over for the bathroom that was in the room. He needed a cold shower, and he needed it badly too.

-

"Shit, shit, SHIT!" Ron ran through the halls madly, people he passed by gawked; starred at him, but he didn't care! He was going to be late! He was scared of what Malfoy was going to say to him; do too him, when he got there.

Ron went even faster, though his body protested the actions and his lungs felt like they were on fire. But finally, he made it too where Draco was, waiting for him.

Ron gulped nervously, he was still panting, his body ached all around. "Your late weasel!" Malfoy growled, turning to him, with his arms crossed. His grey eyes were flashing with annoyance and anger.

Ron winced and took a step forward. Head hung-body shaking. "Sorry Malfoy-." "Draco." The blonde cut in, rudely. Ron gave him a confused look. "What?" Draco rolled his eyes and grunted. "Really now Ron! If were going out, then you should call me by my first name and not my last."

"Were only going on ONE date Draco, ONE! We aren't going out. I never agreed to that." Ron huffed out. Strength slowly returning to his body. But soon he was pinned to a tree and rough lips were pressed against his.

The shock had allowed red heads mouth to open and let Draco's tongue in. When Ron's senses came back though, he bit Malfoy's tongue and pushed the other teen away. "Bloody hell Malfoy! Don't do that!" Draco was hardly listening, he pulled Ron tightly against him, forcing his lips on him again. Ron tried to break the kiss.

He shook his head, but a hand came up from behind him, holding his head still. Ron's eyebrows furrowed as he continued to try pulling away. After sometime, Malfoy broke the kiss. "Bastard!" Ron stated with a glare.

Malfoy smirked. "Oh well. You were late, you pay the price." He laughed and slammed Ron down onto the grass. "Stop!" Ron shrieked, thrashing wildly all about. "Let. Go!" But Malfoy refused, holding Ron tightly down to the ground and smothering the red head in kisses.

"Mal-foy!" He said between the kisses. "Stop!" Malfoy's hands ran down Ron's chest pulling at Ron's pink tank-top harshly, nearly ripping it. Ron weakly pushed against the other. Sadly for Ron, he wasn't strong enough to pull himself away, or push the other away for that matter.

Draco was heavy too, and crushing him. Draco must have noticed this because he eased some of his weight off. Not all of it of course, just some. Finally he got the pesky tank-top off of Ron.

His hands explored Ron's now bare chest eagerly. Draco, eventually pulled himself away from Ron's delicious mouth to take in the sight that was Ron Weasley. He was breathing hard, his face red and his chest exposed.

"Stop Malfoy!" Ron begged, tears running down his cheeks. He looked like a angel from Heaven. Ron was his angel. His only! Draco let out a growl, spotting some marks on his neck. Was his angel not innocent? He'd find out, he grabbed the back of Ron's head and pulled him close enough so that his blue eyes would look into his own grey, furious eyes.

"Who touched you?!" He growled, Ron let out a frightened whimper. "My-My brothers!" He squeaked out, shaking like a leaf. Draco's eyes flashed, his brothers?

He was disgusted that his angels brothers would touch him in such ways! "Did they take away your innocence?" Draco demanded. Ron winced under the intense gaze.

"N-No! I didn't let 'em take it!" Draco perked. Smiling. "You didn't?" Ron shook his head. "N-no!" Draco's smile increased, to Ron, it added to the fact that he was evil... "Good." He stroked Ron's cheek lovingly. "Then I'll be your first." Ron's eyes went wide, to the size of golf balls and his mouth hung open.

"W-What? Wait! NO!" Draco licked his ear. "Yes Ron. Yes my sweet angel." Ron was confused as Draco called him a angel. 'What-the hell?! I'm not a angel! So then-why'd he call me that?'

The sound of pants unbuckling grabbed his attention and he shook his head. The belt came loose, and Draco was working on his button and the pesky zipper, soon then his pants dropped. He noticed he wasn't wearing anything under his pants.

No boxers, no briefs.

Nothing.

"Don't worry angel, I'll prepare you first~!" Draco said as he saw the look of horror on Ron's terrified face. "Don't look so scared-you'll enjoy this."

"Let me go!" Ron thrashed under him. Draco sighed, pulling his wand out. "You know, I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this, but If your not going to cooperate-then I'm going to have to tie you down." Draco flicked his wrist and rope suddenly came around his wrists.

Ron twitched. Pulling at the restraints. "Malfoy please! Let me go!" Ron pleaded with the sly Slytherin. "Stop-using my last name!" Draco growled, biting Ron's neck harshly enough to draw blood. Ron yelped, whimpering lightly in pain at the bite.

He could feel the blood trickling down his neck, quickly lapped at with a rough tongue. He left the neck and moved over to where Ron's pucker was, clenched tightly. "Relax Ronny. If you relax you'll feel much better~!" Draco cooed, muttering a spell that caused a bottle of lube to magically appear.

He smiled, remembering the day that his father gave him-'the talk'. He also gave him a new spell-which was actually pretty hard to learn. But it was worth it.

Ron's voice brought him out of his thoughts. "How the hell can I possibly relax at all-when your trying too rape me!" Ron spat, trying to squirm away. "Really Ron, I can promise you that you'll enjoy this much more if you'd just learn to relax a little."

Draco sighed opening the cap and slipping the substance around his fingers. "Piss off!" Draco frowned. "If you insist on talking to me in such a vulgar way, then I refuse to be gentle with you." With that, he shoved two fingers right into that tight pucker of his.

Ron shrieked and dug his nails into the ground. Scratching the dirt above the grass. Draco pushed them in and out fast not really giving Ron time to relax. Ron was squirming more violently now. Trying desperately to get away from the blonde.

Draco wasn't having any of it though. He removed his fingers with a growl, lubing up his cock and positioning himself over Ron's entrance. "No! Please don't!" Ron yelled, feeling the tip push into him. Ron needed someone to save him before it was to-.

Draco rammed himself all the way in suddenly. Right up to the hilt. He wasn't giving Ron any time to adjust to the large intrusion before shoving himself back in. Ron yelled in pain. "Someone! H-Help me!" Ron shouted out, sobbing.

To silence him, Draco kissed Ron roughly, his tongue forcing it's way inside his mouth as he, at the same time, continued to pull in and out of him roughly. Draco was relentless, and he kept muttering angel to him.

Ron whimpered. "S-stop struggling angel, If you stop struggling then It'll be easier on you." Draco grunted to the other boy covering his lips in another rough heated kiss. Ronald was like a never ending dream come true that you never wanted to wake up from.  
He thrust'ed once more inside of Ron before he released inside of him. Ron clawed desperately at the ground, letting out a wail of distress.

Draco smiled and pulled out of him, planting kisses all over Ron, he pulled the skinnier male tightly into his arms. "Mine." Draco growled into his ear, Ron shook his head. "No...No." Ron sobbed.

"Harry-where are you?" Draco's grip was starting to become more painful now. "DON'T ever say his name around me Ron, Don't you ever say his name around me ever again!"

Draco forced his mouth onto Ron's again, but instead this kiss was much quicker.

Mainly do to the fact that he was smashed into a tree by his best friend, Harry..."I can't believe you Draco! You have got to be out of your god damn mind!" Harry shouted at Draco, shaking him back and forth by the shoulders.

"Harry!" Ron cried out, sniffling. His arms were out stretched as tears ran steadily down his cheeks. Harry dropped the dazed Draco and bit his lip as he looked at Ron. He looked away and waved his wand. Ron's clothes magically came back on and Harry scooped the red-head up in his arms.

He sent a sneer back at Draco before carrying Ron back to their room quickly. He ignored the stares and the whispers-all that mattered to him right now was Ron and his safety. Ron was crying, his body shaking. Harry swore that he'd kill Malfoy for doing this to Ron!

"Don't worry Ron...No one's going to harm you anymore. I swear that I'll protect you..." Ron's response was to tightly clutch onto Harry's shirt.

Harry gently placed Ron on his bed. Harry was about to leave the room when Ron's voice stopped him. "Please Harry..." Ron's voice was weak, frail and it stabbed Harry's heart. "I need you! C-Can you please-just stay here with me?"

Harry sighed and sat on the edge of his bed. Ron crawled a little closer-and Harry turned to pull him into a comforting embrace. Ron was a little startled, but he quickly found himself relaxing in Harry's arms.

"I'll protect you." Harry promised, causing Ron to smile and curl up as close a he could get to his friend. "I know you will Harry...Thank-you." Ron leaned up to kiss Harry's cheek. Harry's eyes flew open and he blushed. Ron closed his eyes slowly. He fell asleep in Harry's arms.


	3. The dance and the wings

Ron woke up starring at Harry's red shirt. He smiled and nuzzled Harry's chest. Harry blinked, looking down at Ron. He gave a small laugh and brushed Ron's bangs to the side so he could see his eyes.

"Sleep well Ron?" Ron nodded. "I only slept well because I knew I was sleeping in your arms." Harry smiled, matching Ron's. "Ron-You'll be okay, right?" Ron froze. "I'll be fine. I'll just erase the memories." Ron waved his hand and gave a weak smile.

"How about I do it for you?" Harry offered gently, but Ron shook his head. "No Harry-It has to be me who does it." Harry understood of course but he was still fairly unsure.

"You don't have to worry that much about me Harry." Ron giggled. "I-I know Ron but I can't help but to worry about you, I mean I love-ca-care about you a whole lot!" Ron giggled again and sat up. Poking Harry's nose.

"You like me~!" Harry's eyes widened. "Ha ha you like me! I knew it!" Harry blushed. "Ah-so um. What happens next then?" Harry asked, raising a brow as Ron shrugged. "Well-." Ron stretched out smiling. "I think your suppose to kiss me now~!" Ron suggested with a playful wink. Harry blinked, doing nothing for a moment, and then he pressed his lips to Ron's.

Ron smiled into the kiss and pressed his lips back against Harry's. Harry attempted to deepen the kiss and Ron let him. Opening his mouth for him. Harry slowly slipped his tongue inside, Ron poked his tongue out to play with Harry's. The twos tongues wrestled for dominance and of course, Harry won. Ron let Harry freely explore his mouth.

Harry licked over every part of Ron's mouth. It was like a dream that was to good to be true. Ron's hands explored Harry's chest and slipped under his shirt. Harry broke the kiss and stopped Ron.

"Wait Ron, wait. Your still very fragile and it wouldn't be right for me to continue any farther. It'd feel like I was taking advantage of you." Ron sighed, deciding instead to just snuggle with Harry. "I-I'm sorry Harry..." Harry hushed him, shaking his head. "It's okay Ron, your just confused is all."

Harry smoothed Ron's hair out and smiled. "Maybe when your more stable we can do something like this." Ron nodded, sitting up suddenly. "We should get my memory with the twins and Draco erased." Ron rose.

Harry blinked, his eyebrow twitched. "What did the twins do to you Ron? Was it a really bad prank?" Ron shook his head. "No-but don't worry about it, it's nothing." Harry frowned. "If it was truly nothing then you wouldn't need to erase the memory Ron."

Ron took a shaky breath. "Ahm. Please Harry let's not talk about this anymore Harry. Let's just get my memory erased." Harry knew to leave him alone, giving him a small sigh. "Alright Ron, whatever you want."

#

"Can you please just get rid of them Professor Snape, please?" Snape sneered at the red head who's hands were folded and pulled to his chest in a begging gesture. Harry stood beside him, leaning against a desk. "I should be reporting it." Snape said, waving his hand.

"Just erase them." Harry was annoyed by they're potion's master, frowning at him. Snape turned his sneer to Harry. "Fine, but Mr. Potter you'll have to step outside." Snape snapped, crossing his arms. "Alright, Ron I'll wait for you outside." Harry hesitated at the door.

Ron waved his hand to the door. "Go. I'll be fine Harry." Harry turned the knob, opening the door and closing it behind him as he walked out. "Mr. Weasley." Snape gestured with his finger over to a pot glowing a light blue and white. Ron looked over it confused.

"Professor Snape?" Severus waved his hand over the pot with a sigh. The twins, Draco...Ron shut his eyes. "Make it stop. P-Please Professor Snape!" Severus placed a large hand on Ron's shoulder. "Mr. Weasley-in order to get rid of your memories you need to look in and say, Forget. I know you can do it."

Severus was being strangely gentle. Perhaps it was because he felt sorry for Ron. Ron slowly opened his eyes, starring deeply into the pot. Snape gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze. "Come on Mr. Weasley, you can do it."

Ron took a shaky breath. "Forget!" He practically shouted. Instantly a great weight was lifted from him.

Ron walked out the door with a smile on his face. He spotted Harry by the door and quickly tackle-hugged him. "Harry!" Harry was startled but soon started laughing hugging Ron back happily. "Your silly Ron!" Ron giggled back happily. "Would you rather I be anything else?" Harry smiled. "No Ron, I wouldn't."

"Harry." Ron called out to Harry as he bounced a red ball from his bed onto the wall. "Yeah Ron?" Harry looked up from his book. "Can we-can we have sex now?"

"What?!"

Ron busted out laughing. "Ha ha ha! Relax Harry! It was just a joke!" Harry threw a pillow at Ron, chuckling. "Ron you crazy bugger you!" Ron giggled. "Guilty~!"

#

Ron was swimming happily in the public pool. He wasn't allowed to wear swimming shorts, so instead he wore a red-one piece swimsuit. Harry was watching him, sitting at the edge of the pool. His legs dipped into the water, moving around a little.

Ron was playing in the water, giggling. Harry smiled at him, being watchful for the others in the pool. He didn't want anyone to feel up Ron, or take advantage of his oblivious nature. There was a few men trying to get close to him, so he sent the men sharp glares and they quickly backed away.

Harry crossed his arms. That little motion seemed to catch Ron's attention because he turned in the water and swam towards him smiling. He leaned up to pull off Harry's glasses, setting them to the side. "Ron? What are you-?" Ron giggled, grabbing Harry's wrists and pulling him into the water.

Harry yelped. "Ron! What the hell!" Ron did a few backstrokes around Harry. "Your at the pool, your suppose to be in the water Harry!" Harry huffed. "My legs and feet were in the water." Ron shook his head.

"As they said in the Jack Sparrow parody 'Why is the Rum Gone?' That's not good enough!" Harry blinked. "Never heard of that before." Ron wiggled his nose. "Really? Because it;s all over the muggle's sites I hear." Ron shrugged. "But also on Wizard Tube. It's pretty viral!"

"Sorry."

"I got to show you it! Man-Harry you really need to get connected to the internet!" Ron eeped when Harry licked his cheek. "H-Harry-!" Ron whined, blushing as he drew out Harry's name.

"You can't do that kind of stuff when we're out in public!" Harry chuckled. "I can't help it Ron! Your just so adorable!" Ron pouted. "I'm not adorable Harry! I'm manly, strong!" Too prove his point, he flexed.

Harry laugh when he saw Ron kissing his arms. "Yes, I suppose your very manly-I still think your adorable though!" Ron's face flushed. "Mm-bloody shut-up..." Ron grumbled.

"Ron it's starting to get pretty late-we should get back to our room..." Ron smiled and nodded. "Okay! Let's go!"

#

Ron switched into his pajama's They were, what Ron would insist to be gold, not yellow with very light red trimmings. "Harry. It's gold, I'm telling you-gold!" Harry chuckled at Ron's red face.

"It's not me that you gotta convince-It's the other that you gotta tell." Harry pointed out with a smile, crawling into his bed. Ron hmf'ed and slid in next to Harry. "Oliver was teasing me about it." Harry shrugged.

"Don't you still have to practice dancing with him tomorrow or whatever?" Ron groaned and slapped his face with the palm of his hand. "Aww man! Great! I totally forgot about that!" Harry rubbed Ron's shoulders. "It'll be okay Ron." Ron closed his eyes and sighed softly. "I know I know-I just really HATE dancing!"

"It's not that bad Ron, I probably would have offered to teach you-but I'm not the best at dancing myself, or teaching for that matter."

#

"So what are you going to wear?" Harry asked, watching Ron get up. "I don't know, Blaise picks out the outfits, remember?" Harry nodded and Ron sighed. "I just hope it's nothing to fancy or 'slutty'." Ron nervously waved his wand over himself. The gold and red trimmed PJ's poofed off, being replaced by a knee length dress, purple and flowing.

Luckily Blaise didn't add heels to the outfit, but instead allowed Ron a pair of comfortable sandals. "I don't think it's to fancy." Harry said, with a small smile on his lips. "Yeah it's not to bad. I can work with it."

"Good luck Ron."

#

Ron waved to Oliver, he was waiting for the red-head in the secret ball room, he smiled as he saw Ron in the dress.

"Ronny! Looking good in the dress!" Ron blush and looked away. "Bloody shut-up." He muttered. "Let's just get started already!" Oliver chuckled and clapped his hands. Music flooded the room and Oliver offered Ron his hand with a smile.

Ron took the larger hand, giving Oliver his own lighter smile. "Ready?" He asked, raising one brow. "Born ready! Let's do this!" Ron was confident, he'd been getting better slowly at dancing, with Oliver's help and practicing now and then.

"What dance are we doing today?" Ron asked Oliver, both hands automatically connecting with each other, their fingers lacing together. "I was thinking of the tango." The music switched from some classic instrumental song to a more spicier, Mexican song.

"Tango?" Ron gulped. "B-but that's the dance I'm the absolute worst at!" Oliver pulled Ron closer. "Which is exactly why we need to practice it more, Ronny."

Ron stumbled over his own feet-Oliver was patient with him though, even when Ron would step on his feet. Ron tried to follow Oliver's movements-biting his lip. "Relax Ron, just breathe for a moment and relax." Oliver said as they made a turn. "Don't think too much, just let you body tell you what to do. Let your body guide you, Ron..." Ron took a deep breath, closing his eyes.

He did just what Oliver had suggested to him. Letting his body take control and his mind shut down. Soon, his moves were in sink with Oliver's, step for step-copying him and also adding his own little personal flare.

Oliver smiled, Ron was truly adorable. He looked peaceful now that he was more relaxed. Oliver would admit he held small affections towards the red-head. He knew though, that Ron wouldn't be interested in him Ron seemed to be in love with his best friend, or-the 'Boy Who Lived.' As others would call him.

"Ron." Oliver started. Stopping the music. "Your getting better and better!" At hearing Oliver's voice, Ron slid his mind back into control. He opened his eyes and smiled. Oliver let him go, looking away from the freckled beauty. "It's all been like that because I've had your help Oliver!"

Oliver bit his lip."Ah-right well. Practice is over so you should get back to class or whatever now..."

Ron blinked and tilted his head. "Oliver? Is something bothering you?" 'Yes' "No I'm okay..." Oliver insisted weakly. "What's bothering you Oliver?" Ron rested his hand lightly over Oliver's shoulder, concern written over his features."

"It's-just stress is all Ron, really. Just-just get to class now! Before your late and take away points from our house!" Oliver snapped. "But-." "JUST GO!" Oliver roared. He instantly regretted it when he saw the hurt look in Ron's blue eyes.

He took a step back at first, then turned and ran away. Oliver ran his hands through his hair. "I'm sorry Ron." He said out loud to himself. "But I-I can't risk getting to close to you. It could wreck everything..."

#

"He yelled at me Harry." Ron slid into his seat next to his boyfriend. They hadn't said it officially but they knew it in their hearts. "Who Oliver?" Harry shuffled some papers, setting them down neatly on the table. "Yeah!"

Harry paused, setting down his quill near the papers. "Probably just stressed is all." Harry shrugged, but the frown on Ron's face told him that wasn't the answer that he wanted to hear. "No!" He sighed, hands falling in his lap.

"There was something else. I could feel it, I could see it! Somethings bothering him Harry and I've got to find out what it is!"

Ms. Snake entered and the class grew silent. It was strange how with her name you'd automatically expect her to be rooting for Slytherin's house. When actually she was rooting for the HufflePuff's.

It wasn't that she was mean or cruel that got everyone so silent, she was actually quite nice to everybody and anyone. It was the fact that she was insanely beautiful that made everyone silent. Even some of the girls were taken by her beauty and her charming smile.

She was tall and thin, strong too. She was toned and never over doing it. She was wearing a pretty yellow sun dress-knee length and flat heels. A belt around her waist and a pearl necklace. Her hair a dark brown, laying on her chest. A yellow headband with a flower on it was placed neatly in her naturally wavy hair.

Her eyes-they were hazel. Well. One was anyways. She had two different colored eyes. Her hazel eye was the right one, and the other was a mysterious striking grey color. She had freckles like Ron did, only more noticeable freckles.

They were light brown, on her nose and a little by her cheeks. She was kind enough to let her students use her first name if they wanted too. Her full name was Angie Mc Snake. She was Irish, her skin so pale it was nearly white. It was surprising how she wasn't married, young and beautiful as she was.

"Ron." Harry's voice pulled Ron's gaze away from they're teacher and back to him. "Yeah?"

"You were starring at the teacher again."

Harry pointed out, he was getting a little jealous, and that was obviously clear. Ron smiled at him. "Was I now?" Ron teased him.

"Yes you were. And I really don't like how you were looking at her!" Harry growled softly. Ron giggled, pulling Harry into a quick kiss. "Oh Harry, your so silly! You know I'll always love only you! You don't have to get jealous!"

Harry smiled. "I was only admiring the fabric of her dress and was just wondering if it'd be silk or cotten or-." Harry stopped him. "Okay, even I find that pretty gay Ron." Ron shrugged.

"Well I am gay-can't you tell how happy I am?" Ron laughed and Harry snickered. "Oh yeah! I nearly forgot that gay means happy too!" Ron grinned, widely, flashing his pearly white teeth, closing his eyes and striking a pose. "Honestly I don't know how I could forget!"

Ms. Snake's voice cut in, delicately. "Boys, could you please settle yourself's down? There's a test coming up and you boys will need to know this stuff for it." Ron and Harry both nodded and at the same exact time said, "Yes, we're sorry Angie!"

She smiled and Harry swore he saw some other students swoon. "S'alright you two, just please pay attention." With that, Ms. Snake turned her back to them and continued on with her lesson.

"And if you add the words 'Nubralamatrix'-you'll then get the desired result for the spell. It's so simple you see? You can even do it without a wand! You don't need it. Let's try it now, shall we? Mr. Zabini if you would be so kind as to demonstrate for the class?"

Blaise got up from his chair. "I'd be glad to Ms. Snake!" Ron nervously turned to Harry. "What does this spell do again?" He whispered, earning a shrug. "I'm-not sure." Blaise muttered some words, direction of the spell towards they're teacher, who was calmly leaning against her overly cluttered desk.

There was a small flash, and many people covered their eyes from the bright light. When it faded and people looked at their teacher they were stunned to find she had a pair of white feathery wings sprouting from her back. They were long and stretched to both ends of the room, nearly touching the walls.

"As you can see." She started smiling at the class.

She looked like a angel.

"The spell is simple, the effect mild-but also strong. These are not temporary, just like a spell activates them, a spell is needed to deactivate them. But the spell would normally be done outside. I would have liked to give class outside today, but there was already so many classes outside and I thought this might be to distracting for them." She explained. After that, she ended the class...


	4. Wings, and love

**Author's Note:** _Two chapters in one day? What am I-crazy?_

#

"I asked to stay after class and learn how to activate and deactivate the wings!" Ron was excited, he told Harry he wanted to go outside and fly with the wings. Harry asked him how he could do that when he didn't pay attention until the end, which is why he was explaining it to him.

"Will you come outside with me and watch?" Ron eagerly asked, causing Harry to smile. "Of course Ron, of course I will!" Ron squealed and hugged Harry tightly.

"Yayyy! This is going to be so much fun!" Ron pumped his fist in the air and started running, pulling Harry with him.

#

"Okay, okay." Ron stood in front of Harry. "Ready?" Ron said looking at Harry with a smile present on his face. "Yes-do it." Ron nodded. He closed his eyes and muttered the spell. The bright light surrounded Ron, but Harry didn't look away even though it hurt his eyes.

Ron winced the feeling was really strange, but it didn't hurt. From the middle of his back, came the feathery wings. But they weren't completely white like their teacher's had been, no. The wings were tinted a golden color at the ends the wings though still big, were also not as big as they're teachers had been Harry noticed. Harry was amazed still at the sight of the wings, they added to Ron's beauty...

Ron blinked a few times, flexing out the wings. He let them flutter and twitch. "They are-breath taking Ron!" Ron smiled and wrapped his wings around Harry, pulling him closer. "Really? Do you think so?" Harry grinned. 'I wonder-.' Harry thought, running a hand through the quills. He could feel Ron shudder. "Really." Harry smoothed out the ruffled feathers gently, earning another shudder from Ron.

"H-Harry!" Ron moaned, his face turning red. "S-Stop d-doing that!" Grinning, Harry dug his hand through the soft feathers. "Stop doing what Ron?" Ron gasped and clutched onto Harry's shoulders, pulling him in even closer. Harry chuckled, rubbing the feathers lightly.

Ron's knees felt weak, it was just so much! "H-Harry! W-We can't-not here...Not in public Harry!" Ron said through a series of small moans. "Nnn..." Harry smiled still. "The wings seem to be a bit sensitive Hmm?" Ron's response was to only tighten his grip on Harry's shoulders. "We can move our location if you really want too though." Ron nodded his head weakly, resting his head on Harry's shoulder. "Please do." He whispered.

Harry muttered something and they were suddenly in a large room. Decorated in red and gold, their house colors. Ron's wings fluttered around them. There was a king sized bed, a hug flat screen Tv, rows of book cases filled to the limit. "Harry-where are we?" Ron looked around the large room in awe. "We are-in my parents room." Ron looked back at Harry in shock. "W-What?"

"Don't worry about it."

Harry ran his hands through Ron's feathers, earning an instant moan from the red head. Ron's eyes glazed over, and at that moment, Harry knew that Ron would forever be his and that it was time to show him. "Ron are you-."

"I'm ready Harry." Ron, as if to prove his point, closed the distance, lips meeting in a fiery passionate kiss. Ron backed up, while still keeping their lips together. For every step back Ron took, Harry took one forward. Ron fell back on the bed with Harry on top of him Ron's large wings wrapped around them. Ron's eyebrows knitted together and he gasped-closing one eye, breaking the kiss to let out a moan.

Harry ran his hands up Ron's chest, pulling away so he could tug the straps of Ron's dress down to his waist. The tip of Ron's tinted wings ran along Harry's back.

Harry meanwhile, brought his face down to lick Ron's hard nipples. Taking one into his mouth and tweeking and pulling at the other with his hand. "I love you Ron..." He whispered, flicking his tongue across Ron's nipple. "Ngh...I-I love you t-too Harry..." Ron managed to say through his constant moans. Harry hummed to himself and traveled lower down, sliding Ron's dress all of the way off now, leaving Ron in only his boxers.

"H-Harry!" Ron called out, and Harry swore his heart had skipped a beat when he looked up at Ron's face. "Yes?" Ron panted some before he continued. "I n-need to see you!" Harry smiled, yanking off his shirt, nearly tearing off his own pants. Ron's hand immediately roamed around Harry's chest. From all of this, seeing Ron's beautiful red face and his hands-the hand that were feeling him-Harry had gotten hard.

"God Ron." Harry groaned out, but Harry wasn't the only one that was hard from all of this! Ron was too, but not as painfully hard as Harry was. "You have no idea what your doing to me!" Harry was desperate for friction, he grinded his clothed bulge against Ron's and they both let out a moan.

"H-Harry!" Ron brought his hips so their clothed erections would again rub against each other. "Harry-please!" Ron whimpered, pulling Harry into another kiss. When he pulled away, he also took Harry's glasses off to the side. Sapphire blues met emerald green eyes-they kissed again, rubbing against each other, tongues twirling around briefly.

Harry broke the kiss, pulling down his boxers to set his member free. Ron's wings tightened around them. Harry smiled at that and pulled Ron's boxers off slowly. Looking up to make sure it was okay first. Ron nodded and off they came. Harry took a moment to take in the sight of Ron.

Naked, panting, his face flushed red-his wings tightly wrapped around them-God was it a heavenly sight! "Ron-your so beautiful..." Harry murmured into Ron's stomach, smiling. Ron blushed, cheeks turning even redder. Harry mumbled something and a bottle of lube suddenly appeared in his hands.

"H-Harry." Ron looked up Harry, his eyebrows knitted together. "I-I'm nervous..." He whispered. "I promise Ron-I'll be slow and gentle with you." He planted a quick kiss on Ron's lips. He opened the cap to the bottle of lube, squirting it on his hands and rubbing it around.

He rubbed index finger around Ron's pink pucker, slowly pushing it in. Ron winced, biting his lip. "Relax Ron." Ron took a deep breath, doing as told and slowly relaxing his body. Harry moved the finger around, and after awhile he added another finger and started a scissoring motion with them. Pushing them deeper inside the tight hole.

Searching for Ron's prostate, It didn't take to long until his finger brushed across certain bundles of nerves and he had Ron moaning uncontrollably. "Nn-m'ah! H-Harry!" Ron gasped out as Harry brushed over it again and again. Harry earned pleased moans from Ron for his actions. "Harry-I-I. I think I'm Ready..." Ron got out, letting another moan slip past his lips.

"Your sure?" Harry pulled out his fingers. "Y-yes." Ron confirmed, groaning at the loss of Harry's fingers. "Alright-If your sure then..." Harry lubbed up his cock and positioned himself at Ron's hole. "It's going to hurt at first." Harry warned him. "But then it's going to feel really good! Remember to relax."

Ron nodded. Slowly, Harry inched his way inside. Ron squirmed, letting out a small whimper of pain. Harry waited even though he wanted to move fast and hard-he wanted Ron to be comfortable. "M-move Harry!" And Harry did. He pulled nearly all the way out, then rammed back in. Ron yelped in surprise and a little pain.

Soon though, Ron was moaning like he had before as Harry found a slow steady pace to go. "F-Faster Harry!" Ron's wings curled, unwrapping and then wrapping again around them. Harry picked up his pace thrusting in harder, and faster. When he found Ron's prostate again, he aimed for it.

Repeatedly hitting it and sending Ron into a crazy amount of pleasure. "Ngh-H-Harry!" Ron gasped and moaned, throwing his head back, letting it hit the soft pillow. Harry grunted, leaning up to suck and bite at Ron's neck. He could taste the sweat-and the taste of Ron. "I'm-I'm getting close Ron..." Harry grabbed Ron's forgotten member and stroked it.

Ron's eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head at that. "M-Me to-Cum inside of me!" Harry gave seven more quick thrusts inside of Ron before he and Ron both came with loud moans. Both panting now and out of Ron and rolled next to him. They were both equally exhausted-Ron's wings covered them both, like a blanket, drapped over their tired sweaty bodies.

Ron rested his head on Harry's chest, letting out a peaceful sigh. Harry smiled down at Ron, his friend, his lover, his mate. Ron was his and he was Ron's, and to prove his point, he leaned down to kiss his sweet ginger. Capturing his lips. "I love you Ron." Ron smiled up at Harry. He yawned and sleepily said, "I love you too Harry." Before falling asleep.

To Ron, this would be his first time. He would think that he was taken, his virginity that is, by the one he loved the most. Sadly though, Harry knew otherwise. Harry knew that Ron's first time wasn't with him, and that his virginity, his innocence, it was taken by force. Harry wrapped his arms protectively around Ron.

No one was ever going to hurt Ron ever again. With that thought in his mind, sleep called for him, and he accepted it gladly.

#


End file.
